


I Never Planned On You

by chlorue



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Friendship, Eugene is a musical theatre nerd, F/M, High school theatre man, Let me dream, Musicals, Newsies - Freeform, Team Starkid references, i just really love both of them, i want them to be in newsies, i want you to capture my funny joke in the first chapter with varian, its a showmance everybody, musical theatre, shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: So Eugene got cast as Jack Kelly in Corona's production of Newsies: The Musical, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Cassandra & Lance Strongbow, Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I Never Planned On You

Eugene Fitzherbert never planned on becoming Jack Kelly in Newsies: The Musical, but here he is looking at the cast list in the hallway to see.

**Eugene Fitzherbert……..Jack Kelly**

**Rapunzel……..Katherine Plumber**

He was looking in shock. He was dragged to an audition by his friend Lance, not expecting to be the lead, and he did watch Newsies on Broadway and he knows that Katherine is Jack Kelly’s love interest. Thank god Lance was in as well, he wouldn’t be here other than him. But again the scariest thing was, he might have to kiss Rapunzel.  _ The Rapunzel _ . She was really popular. Not like Regina George, popular, you know for being mean. She was super nice and an amazing person. Not to mention her parents were Head’s of a really big company. She was well known throughout Corona High for her amazing art and her ability to act and sing beautifully. 

Eugene remembers seeing her on stage as Millie Dillmount in the school's production of Thoroughly Modern Millie. He was amazed by her performance. Like damn, that girl can sing. 

“Well, I’ll see you in rehearsal new friend!” A voice rang next to him. He turned to see a small brunette.  _ Rapunzel _ . She was wearing a purple sweater and blue jeans and no shoes. Apparently the school let her get away with it? 

She walked off and Eugene stared back at the bored. The first rehearsal was tomorrow. He had to face a whole new world of people the next day. Ah, who was he kidding everyone would love him! Eugene was quite known throughout the school. Known for being a player. He didn’t have the best reputation, but he tried. 

Tomorrow was going to be a cinch.

-

Tomorrow wasn’t a cinch. Eugene got to rehearsal tired as all hell. He walked into the auditorium to see it was only Rapunzel and their student director, Cassandra, there. “Oh, finally, someone else decides to show up.” Cassandra groaned.

“Cass, we’re lucky our classes got out early, just because people aren’t done with school yet, doesn’t mean they’ve backed out of the show!” Rapuznel urged. 

Eugene climbed the stage and sat in one of the chairs. “Wait?” He said before sitting all the way down. “I’m early?” He threw his satchel to the seat next to him. 

“Yeah, we were told to be here after all classes, and people’s classes go to like 4 o’clock, so we’re all early.” Rapunzel took a seat next him. Cassandra was in the house setting up papers. “So you must be our one and only Jack Kelly, I’m Rapunzel.” She put her small hand out. 

“The one and only Eugene,” He took the hand and shook it slightly. “You must be my Katherine Plumber.” He smirked.

“Oh well, yeah, I’ve always dreamed of playing this role in this show too!” She smiled up at the lights. It was then Eugene realized how big the stage was. It was tall and huge in width. It was filled with set pieces from Thoroughly Modern Millie. And the back traveler was open with metal staircases were sitting. The sets for Newsies. They were still being built, but they were there. 

“Really, I never thought I’d be here, especially playing a lead like Jack Kelly.” Eugene sighed. He liked his fair share of musicals, though he would never admit it to anyone else but Lance. His favorite was The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals by Team Starkid. But his favorite Broadway musical was Little Shop of Horrors.

“I love Jeremy Jordan, he was amazing as Jack, Kara Lindsay was also amazing as Katherine, I don’t know if I can live up to it,” Rapunzel sighed and smiled. 

“Well that’s a lie,” Eugene didn’t realize what he said until her big green eyes were looking at him. “I mean Sutton Foster originated Millie, and I personally think you did so much better than her.” He smiled. 

“Well thank you, I loved playing Millie, she was so fun, I can’t wait to play Katherine!”

“Hey! Cheekbones!” A voice rang through the theater. It was Cassandra from the little table in the house. “Come get your script and a highlighter and start warming up for some stuff!” Eugene hopped off the stage and jogged up to Cass. She handed him the script and a yellow highlighter. Eugene made his way back to stage as the auditorium door burst open. A bunch of high schoolers came running onto the stage.

Talking was overcoming the quiet sound of the theater. Eugene found a seat in the front row, took out his phone and pulled up the Newsies soundtrack. He went onto highlighting his lines. He was about half way into Act 1 when someone sat next him. Black jeans and no shoes. He took the earbud to see her. Her binder sat on her lap, her phone on top. “I love Santa Fe, it’s one of my favorite songs in the show.”

“Huh? What?” Eugene was confused. Why was she bringing up the song he was one.

“You were humming it, silly!” She giggled and pushed his shoulder. “You have a nice hum, can’t wait to hear your real voice!” She smiled. 

“You’re not going to find anything very surprising, my voice is like butter, slick and runs smoothly,” Eugene smiled. 

They talked for a little bit about their classes before Cass called everyone onto the stage. “Alright, welcome to Newsies: The Musical!” Cheers erupted. “Yes, yes, now this show is going to be very fast paced and hard, dancing and singing, a lot of it. I hope you know that this is going to be a hard roller coaster, but we’re going to get through it.” Cass sighed. “Alright let’s get into it, I need Crutchie and Finch to get their scripts.” Cass let everyone go on their way. A small kid with black hair and a tall guy went down to the table. 

Eugene opened his script back up to finish his highlighting. The kid he saw go down plopped himself next to him. “So, you’re Jack Kelly?” The kid said. 

“Yep, and you are?”

“Oh, I’m Crutchie, well that’s my character, um, I’m Varian, that’s my real name.” Varian put his hand out. It was covered in soot.

“Um.” 

“Oh right sorry, it must be a joy to play Jack, I was Jack in my dreams, I used to sing Santa Fe at the top of my lungs, but I love Crutchie too! You’re going to do amazing!” Varian smiled and got up.

Boy was Eugene in for a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> did you get my funny joke, im funny right. anyway stay safe!


End file.
